phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meap
Meap was a Intergalactic Security Agent, who traveled around the universe helping any planet that was in danger. His nemesis was the evil Mitch. At one point, Meap crashed on the planet Earth, and faced the trials of dealing with humans and new customs. ("The Chronicles of Meap") He makes a cameo appearance in the 2009 Christmas special. Career Meap came from a species of sentient beings that spoke only in the form of the word "meap." Very well trained, he joined an organization and became an Intergalactic Security Agent. He traveled around the galaxies in a very high-tech spaceship, and constantly matched tides with a fellow sentient member, Mitch. ("The Chronicles of Meap") While on Earth on Earth.]] While in another pursue of Mitch, Meap was hit by a stray remote-control baseball from humans Phineas and Ferb, causing his ship to crash into the planet Earth. Landing in the backyard of the boy's house, Meap was an immediate interest to the boys, who were intrigued by his language, race, and the fact that they considered him "cute." Meap, however, set off while they were distracted, and began a pursue of Mitch, who was hot on Meap's trail, tracking him via his ship. Meap became entangled in a Bango-Ru convention, which Candace thought Meap was. He eventually left there with Candace, who he vigorously tried to explain via pictures that he was an alien and that Mitch (who had arrived on Earth and captured the boys and Isabella) was his nemesis, and not his "father" as she thought. Eventually, Meap confronted Mitch on his spaceship in the sky, facing off against him and winning. Meap then thanked the Humans for their help. ("The Chronicles of Meap") A few months later, he gets a picture of Phineas, Ferb and Candace for Christmas. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Personality and traits Meap was a very brute force. While being small and of seemingly weak demeanor, Meap could easily take on an opponent twice his size, showing either a straight face or utter amusement. He enjoys his job, as he is very good at it, and will smile while on missions. As all members of his race, Meap speaks with a complete straight face when speaking his native language, never truly blinking. Meap is very friendly, open to other races with a smile. He was quick to adapt to a level while crashed on the planet Earth, though he was still unaware of several elements, especially to people not understanding his language. He, like humans, is easily annoyed when people are unable to comprehend the simplest of things. Meap hates and fears his mother-in-law, calling her a "monster" and running away from her. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Background Information *Meap's voice was provided by veteran voice actor Lorenzo Lamas. *Meap has Powerpuff eyes like most of the "Bango-Ru" he was mistaken to be. *Meap is married because he has a mother in-law. (Unless of course, there are different marriage rules in his culture.) *Meap's relation to Mitch is like Perry's relationship to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Meap's real name is unknown, because he never mentioned it. He was only called Meap because he couldn't say anything else. *Meap uses a hat. *Meap is mentioned in the episode Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers. *Phineas and Ferb fix Meap's friend's ship. *Meap can speak, but only when he wears Mitch's fake moustache. Appearances and References *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Meapless in Seattle" Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Aliens